


Laser Tagging

by juggiebettyy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Laser Tag, Short One Shot, bughead - Freeform, i saw an episode of bobs burgers so now I'm an expert, prepare for some mediocre guess work on how laser tag works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11703651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiebettyy/pseuds/juggiebettyy
Summary: “Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.” Prompt provided to me by the lovely @riverdale.lodge on Instagram. Sorry this took forever and is super short, BTW, but I hope you all enjoy!





	Laser Tagging

**Author's Note:**

> I really haven't ever been to a laser tag place before so I'm basing this on a "Bob's Burgers" and "Good Luck Charlie" episode.

“Take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. Then shoot me and walk away.”

Betty was scared. OK, not scared, but nervous. One could say she was even anxious. It’s been two months since Jughead had gone to Southside High, and suddenly stolen kisses and moments in corners were not enough to satisfy the growing need both parties had felt to be together. In light of this, Jughead had decided to ask Betty, Riverdale High’s resident detective, on a proper date. 

“Laser tag.” Jughead had said the previous thursday. He snuck into Riverdale High for lunch and Betty had dragged him into a classroom to “talk”. She was sat on a vacant desk with him between her legs, fingers roaming on the exposed skin of her arm. He always liked her arms.

“Laser tag?” Betty remarked. “As in ‘shooty shooty bang’”. 

“Very eloquently said, Betts. But yes, ‘shooty shooty bang’”. Jughead teased, pointing finger guns at imaginary people. “It’ll be fun, promise”. He tugged on her ponytail gently, twirling the golden strands between his slender fingers.

“OK. As long as we’re together, it’ll be fun.”

And that’s what brought her to this very moment, in her room, staring at herself wondering if jeans were proper laser tagging attire. She didn’t have time to second guess herself further, however, and settled for grabbing her purse as her mom called out to her that Jughead had arrived. 

 

The car ride to the laser tag place was done in comfortable silence, with only the sound of Jughead’s quiet humming to fill it. His hand was on Betty’s knee and the simple gesture of domestication had her stomach filled to the brim with elephants and she feared that if she spoke she would just word vomit so she kept quiet. Jughead didn’t seem to mind though, so she figured it would be ok. 

Once inside, she took a second to inspect the place she would spend the next few hours in. It was pretty musty, and smelled a lot like teenage boy and cheap pizza. This was expected but still a bit of a hit to her senses. The lobby was small and it seemed like there were individual rooms off to the side, where the actual “lazering” would take place. The carpet was a particularly hideous shade of fuchsia that was dressed in multicolored neon lines. “Sign here, here, and here and then you guys can go on in.” said a pimply 20 year old in a bright orange vest. They did as they were told, and waited to be given black vests and laser guns.

“You guys are on opposite teams so feel free make each other pay for whatever fight you were having before you got here.” the attendee said in monotone as he escorted them to a room a few doors down from the entrance.

“You’re going down Cooper.” Jughead mocked.

“I have a feeling that by the end of today it won’t be me who has been brought down.” Betty replied, poking his shoulder. Of all the things they have in common, Betty will be the first to admit that both of them being so competitive is not necessarily one of their best collective traits, but in this case, it made the activity all the much more fun.

The room they walk into is everything you'd expect from a small town laser tag place, complete with bright geometric shapes and purple lights lining the wall. With her gun in hand, she dashes to the left side of the room as jughead goes to the left. There are mostly thirteen year old boys on her team, but she’s all for pretending to be that age again for the afternoon. A buzzer sounds overhead to signal the start of the game and everyone starts running in different directions. Betty ducks behind a large, yellow, circle and peeks over the top, in search of a gray beanie. She spots him in hiding behind a pink triangle, and shoots in his general direction. She misses, of course, and he comes out from his hiding spot to dash to another one. She runs closer to him, shooting a little boy with glow-in-the-dark braces on her way. 

She hits a boy with a mohawk and a girl with camo pink combat boots on. Darting from shape to shape, Betty keeps her eye on Jughead, who she soon realizes is more than proficient. She shoots at him and he shoots back as they sprint in between people and obstacles. 

After shooting a boy with a backwards baseball cap on, she loses track of him and begins to worry about her safety in the game. She assumes he’s tracking her now, so she weaves in and out of bright shapes, hoping to lose him in the confusion. Betty finally dives for a small tube to attempt some recon and catch her breath. It doesn’t work, and she soon sees him coming up behind her in the bright blue tube. Betty runs as fast as she can, giggling all the way to a corner where he cages her in.

“You’re not a very fast runner, you know Betts.” Jughead whispers, breath heavy against her slightly parted lips and blushing cheeks.

“Well you’re not a good shot either so I think we even each other out.” she lets out, lips brushing against his. They are so close now and she can see the different shades of his blue in is shining eyes. He finally kisses her, slow and soft, pressing his body towards her own to block her further in. She can feel herself smiling as she rests her forehead against his own. He eventually pulls back, stepping away from her. Betty opens her mouth again to say something but is interrupted by the sound of her vest letting her know she had been shot. “Hey!” she shouts as he runs away from her with a smirk on his face. “That’s not fair! Get back here! I call a recount!”

 

fin

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment, critique, or complimet (I'm a big fan of praise so this one is highly suggested).


End file.
